Rescue Jaajrod
by LemonEcrit
Summary: [Antoine Daniel x FriendlyPootis] [Yaoi] Antoine Daniel rend visite à son plus grand fanboy de tous les temps : Jaajrod (Vladimir Pootin sur YT) /!\LEMON/!\ WTF et sarcasme au rendez-vous. Je vous conseille vivement de passer votre chemin


**Note de l'auteur :**

 **Salut,**

 **Première fanfiction que j'écris EVER. Faite par amour du lol pour FriendlyPootis (sur Twitter).**

 **Alors, d'avance, désolée je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça !**

 **Je voulais faire un truc wtf à la base, et puis finalement je crois que c'est plus sérieux que ce que ça devrait.**

 **Ma vie n'a aucun sens.**

* * *

Jaajrod n'en revenait toujours pas.

Antoine Daniel était chez lui. Chez LUI putain !

Ils étaient tranquillement entrain de discuter dans sa chambre, de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit. Et ça, le plus jeune ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.  
Fébrilement, il lui avait demandé quelques conseils techniques à propos de ses propres vidéos. En effet, il n'était pas vraiment familier de _Première Pro_ et d' _After Effect_ , ayant fait ses premières armes sur _Sony Vegas_.

Tous deux devant l'écran de son ordinateur, logiciels ouverts, l'adolescent au pseudo de dirigeant russe lui demanda un énième conseil pour un effet bien particulier qu'il voulait intégrer à sa prochaine YTPMV.

Le vidéaste aux cheveux fous prenait plaisir à partager ses connaissances.

\- _Attends, je vais te montrer._ lui dit-il dans un sourire bienveillant.

Antoine s'approcha et plaça délicatement sa main sur celle de Jaajrod, encore posée sur sa souris. Ce dernier frissonna au contact de son sempai, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine, fixant l'écran devant lui, tentant vainement de se concentrer.  
La main d'Antoine commença a bouger, faisant se déplacer le curseur de menus en menus, lui donnant quelques explications au passage.  
Le plus jeune buvait ses paroles, jetant quelques coup d'œil furtifs au célèbre vidéaste, si près de lui à cet instant... Il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en observant cette bouche délicieuse se mouvoir au gré de ses explications, imaginant qu'elle parcourait à présent sa propre peau, sa clavicule, son cou, ses lèvres...

\- _Est-ce que ça va ?_ s'inquiéta Antoine, percevant son trouble.  
\- _Ou-oui._

Jaajrod détourna le regard, gêné de s'être fait surprendre pendant une de ses rêveries, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en y repensant brièvement.  
Antoine était passablement amusé par sa réaction, l'envie de jouer un peu avec le jeune fanboy lui titillait l'esprit. Il sourit.

\- _Tu es sûr ?_

Plongeant son regard dans celui du brony, il s'approcha un peu plus de lui, glissant ses doigts contre sa tempe, puis dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

\- _Ant... ?_

Jaajrod ne parvenait plus à formuler de paroles ni de pensées cohérentes, il ne voyait plus qu'Antoine à quelques centimètres de lui, le dévorant du regard. Était-ce seulement possible ?  
Leurs souffles se mélangeaient à présent, la main du présentateur de _What The Cut_ attrapant désormais sa nuque, lui faisant rater un battement de cœur.  
Satisfait de la réaction de son vis-à-vis, Antoine décida de finir d'achever sa consentante victime en lui murmurant tout contre ses lèvres un " _Jaajrod, you're my Rescue girl..._ " avant de l'embrasser doucement...  
" _Putain, c'est encore mieux que d'enculer des poneys !_ " fut la seule pensée qui parvint à se former dans l'esprit du plus jeune. Il répondit au baiser sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, submergé par tout un tas de sentiments et de sensations qui lui faisaient tourner la tête. Antoine Daniel était entrain de l'embrasser... De l'embrasser putain ! Et il en voulait plus. Mais était-ce aussi le cas de son sempai ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

Jaajrod réunit tout le courage dont il disposait et entreprit d'approfondir le baiser. Sentant le youtuber accéder à son implicite demande en entrouvrant les lèvres, il vint caresser de sa langue sa jumelle, savourant la découverte de cette cavité chaude et accueillante. La pièce n'était plus remplie que des bruits de leur baiser (si bien qu'on se serait cru dans une vidéo de PacificSound3003), le temps semblait s'être suspendu. L'adolescent s'agrippa à la chemise sombre du plus grand, gémissant faiblement, et prit d'un excès de confiance, il commença à déboutonner le sus-nommé vêtement.  
Antoine sourit contre ses lèvres : entreprenant le fanboy ! Cela lui plaisait bien, mais chaque chose en son temps... Il rompit le baiser, se reculant légèrement, un rictus satisfait étirant ses lèvres. Il savoura le spectacle du brony qui l'observait, le regard légèrement voilé par le désir, la bouche rougie et le souffle court. Ledit brony était dans un état tout à fait second, et passablement frustré d'avoir été interrompu dans son entreprise. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, se relevant du fauteuil de bureau dans lequel il était assis jusqu'à présent, cherchant à nouveau le contact avec le plus âgé.

\- _Tut tut tut. Calme tes ardeurs my little brony_ , susurra le célèbre vidéaste à la chevelure indomptable, l'attrapant par les côtes et le faisant pivoter en direction du lit. _Laisse donc faire ton sempai..._

L'homme, qui avait pris un ton plus sérieux, provoquant un frisson de désir chez le youtubepooper, le fit basculer sur le lit, tout en finissant de déboutonner sa propre chemise. Il se plaça à califourchon sur le frêle Jaajrod qui frissonnait d'expectative. Son Antoine avait l'air d'avoir envie d'une petite chevauchée, et c'était loin de lui déplaire.  
Le plus grand l'observait avec appétit à travers ses lunettes : voilà de quoi faire joujou. Sa notoriété sur internet était vraiment pratique pour pécho les petits fanboys dans son genre. Mais celui-ci était particulièrement adorable : tout le temps à faire des vidéos sur lui, à collectionner ses photos compulsivement, lui vouant une admiration si forte qu'elle s'était transformée en véritable amour. Si touchant...  
Il se mordit la lèvre à son tour, finissant de retirer sa chemise, puis commença à remonter doucement une de ses mains sous le t-shirt du plus jeune, qui réagit immédiatement en s'empourprant, lui lançant des regards totalement indécents.  
Satisfait et passablement excité par ces œillades langoureuses, il continua de faire jouer ses doigts sur la peau de son vis-à-vis, arrivant jusqu'à ses tétons qu'il senti pointer sous ses assauts.  
La respiration de Jaajrod s'accélérait, et sa température corporelle semblait augmenter sensiblement au fur et à mesure que le chevelu accentuait ses caresses. Le jeune homme se cambrait à chaque passage sur ses tétons dressés, fermant les yeux par instant, cherchant le contact visuel avec ceux d'Antoine le reste du temps. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, le faisant rougir plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- _Aaanh, Antoine..._

Le sus-nommé Antoine, se pencha alors au dessus de lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il en profita pour embrasser et sucer la peau juvénile qui s'offrait à lui, la mordillant par instant, faisant se pencher en arrière la tête de son admirateur pas vraiment secret qui agrippa le dos nu de son sempai.  
Celui-ci, n'en pouvant plus de l'entendre gémir contre lui, descendit l'une de ses main vers le bouton du jean de Jaajrod, avant de l'ouvrir avec une lenteur calculée. Le brony succombait totalement à ce nouvel assaut, le feu du désir brûlant au creux de ses reins, il se senti durcir considérablement dans son boxer.  
Sentant une belle bosse se former sous le tissus du Friendly Pootis, le présentateur de _What The Cut_ sourit, heureux de l'effet produit, et entreprit de mordiller le lobe de son oreille en massant son membre à travers le tissus. Lui même commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il faut dire que le jeune homme était sacrément bandant, à s'abandonner à lui de la sorte, un véritable appel à la luxure.  
Le plus jeune des deux était perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, mais aussi de la frustration. Il en voulait encore plus, il maudissait ce foutu boxer qui séparait sa peau de celle de son sempai. Il voulait se sentir totalement contre lui, à la merci de ses mouvements de va et viens. Les branlettes sur les poneys lui semblaient totalement dérisoires à cet instant. Il aurait été prêt à supprimer tous ses dossiers de clop si cela lui permettait de sentir d'avantage Antoine Daniel l'astiquer. Il attrapa donc le poignet du vidéaste, lui intimant de glisser sa main dans son sous-vêtement. Au lieu de cela, le sadique chevelu stoppa ses mouvements et attrapa à son tour la main de Jaajrod, la posant sur sa propre érection. L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre, comprenant très bien le message, et entreprit de déboutonner à son tour fébrilement le jean qui se trouvait sous sa main. Il pouvait sentir lui aussi le désir d'Antoine pulser, et il se glissa dans le boxer de son vis-à-vis, empoignant le membre tendu qui s'offrait à ses caresses. Le célèbre youtuber perdit pied un instant, sa respiration se hachant dans le creux de son cou. Il se releva légèrement, capturant les lèvres entrouvertes du fanboy, gémissant un peu contre celle-ci, au gré du rythme imposé par le plus jeune. Tout en se faisant, il décida de reprendre les caresses précédemment initiées sur l'adorable brony, mais en faisant d'abord glisser le boxer le long de ses hanches.  
La combinaison d'un Antoine entrain de prendre son pied contre lui et des caresses plus prononcées sur son propre sexe faisait perdre la raison au youtubepooper, dont les gouttes de sueurs commençaient a perler à ses tempes.

\- _An-Antoine putain..._

Ses propres paroles (ou du moins se qu'il en restait) se perdaient contre les lèvres ourlées du vidéaste de renom, vidéaste actuellement allongé sur lui, dans SON lit, mêlant sa voix rauque et pleine de plaisir à la sienne, le branlant fort sans aucune forme de procès.  
Leurs mouvements s'accéléraient, tous deux étaient désormais proches du point de non retour, murmurant des ' _putain_ ' et des ' _encore_ ' entre deux soupires ou baisers sauvages.

\- _Aaannh, Antoine je vais-_

Jaajrod jouit sous un énième mouvement de la main habile du plus âgé, les spasmes de plaisir secouant tout son corps tendu, alors qu'il lâchait un long râle, les yeux clos, se répandant sur son torse.  
Antoine le rejoint aussitôt, contenant un long gémissement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les yeux clos lui aussi, ravagé par un violent orgasme. Il faut dire qu'il était plutôt doué, le fanboy.  
Il s'effondra aux côtés du créateur de _Rescue Daniel_ , l'esprit encore embrumé par le plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir. Les deux hommes reprenaient petit à petit leurs respirations.

Jaajrod réalisait difficilement ce qu'il venait de se passer, son cœur battait encore à 100 à l'heure même après que les effets de l'orgasme se soient dissipés. Il aimait Antoine. Il était putain d'amoureux d'Antoine Daniel. Mais il doutait que ce fut réciproque...

Des sentiments contradictoires tourmentaient son cœur de fanboy éperdu, il fixait le plafond sans rien dire, profitant des quelques instants de répit avant la fin du rêve qu'il venait de vivre éveillé avec son sempai de toujours. Il soupira.

Antoine de son côté l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il était vraiment attendrit par le jeune homme, quoiqu'il fut étrange, quoiqu'il ne partage pas sa passion pour _My Little Pony_. Il se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir profité ainsi de lui, d'avoir abusé de son statut de boss final des internets.

Il passa sa main sur la joue de son hôte, caressant doucement ses cheveux, puis vint déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, lui murmurant presque tendrement : " _Tu resteras toujours mon fanboy numéro un, Jaajrod_ ". Puis il se releva et entreprit de récupérer sa chemise et de se rhabiller tranquillement, repensant au moment qu'ils venaient de partager.

Le brony, lui, se sentait mal, son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Son avant-bras couvrait à présent ses yeux qui menaçaient de verser quelques larmes amères. Il ne voulait pas être 'juste' son fanboy. Il voulait plus que ça. Mais il savait au fond de lui que ça ne serait jamais possible. Alors il serra les dents, la gorge nouée, attendant que son mal-être s'apaise un peu, ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse à l'homme de tous ses fantasmes, le seul qui parvenait à lui faire oublier les poneys.

Le seul et l'unique.

Antoine Daniel.


End file.
